memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer (22nd century)/Romulan Encounter/Act One
Act One Fade in (Note: Opening Credits falling over opening scenes.) EXT-SPACE Romulan vessel fires on the Archer hitting it's hullplating making it flicker on the hull. INT-BRIDGE (TACTICAL ALERT) Sparks erupt as the crew hangs onto their posts. MASON (shocked): Hullplating is down to eighty-five percent. (BOOM!) TAYLOR:(to Mason) Torpedoes full spread try to take out their weapons. Mason inputs several commands on his console. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Archer fires a spread of photonic torpedoes at the Storm-Class warbird hitting it's forward shields making them flicker the Warbird fires again this time breaching the forward hull causing an explosion where the torpedo struck. INT-BRIDGE (TACTICAL ALERT) A huge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling and MSD as coolant spews down. MASON:(off his console) Hullplating down to fifty-one percent. Taylor looks at Kara. TAYLOR (worried): Carlson evasive pattern beta one. Then another shower of sparks erupt as alarms goes off. MASON (shocked): We've lost torpedoes. Martin thinks. MARTIN (smiles): Ensign come to course two one three mark three one five full impulse. Kara inputs commands into her console. CARLSON (Conn Officer, worried): Captain that course takes us close to the planet. Taylor walks over to his console. TAYLOR (confused): Commander what are you thinking? Another jolt. MARTIN: We skim the planet's atmosphere, and launch a payload of torpedoes down their throats. CARLSON (Pilot): With our hullplating at half strength, (pause) I don't think I can do it but I can try. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Archer comes about as the Romulan Warbird fires at it hitting it's ventral plating, as the ship heads to the planet as the Storm-Class Warbird gives chase it starts firing trying to get a lock on the ship but misses every shot. INT-BRIDGE (Tactical Alert) MASON: Romulan vessel is having trouble locking onto us Captain. Taylor turns to Martin. TAYLOR: A smoke screen? Martin nods. MARTIN: Their blind. Taylor goes back to her chair. TAYLOR: Kara when I say now you pull us up as hard and fast as you can, (to Mason) standby with our torpedoes Lieutenant and NOW! Carlson (pilot) inputs commands into the helm console. EXT-SPACE Archer pulls up hard as the Storm-class vessel follows. INT-BRIDGE (TACTICAL ALERT) TAYLOR: NOW! Mason presses a button. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Close up on the aft section of the Archer as torpedo cases flies out of the it and collide with the Warbird destroying it as the Archer reset's her orbit. INT-BRIDGE (Tactical alert) TAYLOR: Report? Mason looks at his console. MASON: Romulan vessel has been destroyed. Taylor breathes a sigh of relief. TAYLOR: Stand down from tactical alert, (to Sutherland) hail the colony. The lights brighten up as Sutherland inputs commands into her console. SUTHERLAND: (To Taylor) Channel open Captain. Taylor gets up from the Captain's Chair. TAYLOR: Epsilon IV this is Captain Marcia Taylor of the Coalition Starship Archer, do you require any help? A few seconds later the leader of the colony appears on the viewer. Colonist leader (on viewer): Archer thank god you're here we thought we were done for but We got hit hard. There are dozens of casualties. 19 people already confirmed dead. Taylor nods and presses the com panel on her chair. TAYLOR: Standby for medical help Archer out, Doctor Carlson assemble your medical teams. Carlson (CMO, over com): Aye, Captain Sensors beep. MARTIN: Picking up something up on the long range scanners it's a Romulan ship but it's just drifting no power to it. Viewer shows a drifting Romulan scout ship, as everyone is surprised by the sight. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Archer is flying next to Starfleet's new battle cruiser Yorktown under the command of Vice Admiral Amy Taylor mother of Captain Taylor. INT-LAUNCH BAY TWO The Archer engineering teams are working on examining the scout ship, as Admiral Taylor is walking around it amazed by the finding of her daughter and her crew. Vice Adm. TAYLOR: Captain this is a game changer an actual functioning Romulan vessel. MARTIN: It wasn't easy ma'am we had to fight hard to get it. TAYLOR: It was just sitting out there among the debris field, I imagine that the Starfleet Corp of Engineering can't wait to take this thing apart and learn how we can get another major victory against the Romulans. Vice Adm. TAYLOR: Maybe but before that happens, Starfleet wants to use it. They both look confused and follows the Admiral out of the launch bay. INT-CORRIDOR Vice Adm. Taylor: Ever since the war began we've not been getting the upper hand against the Romulans. MARTIN: Admiral we got three big victories against the Empire Altair IV, Draken IV, and Berengaria. VICE ADM. TAYLOR: I know that Commander but since the Vulcans, Andorians, and Tellirate governments have left the war efforts and gone to non-military aid getting the upper hand against the Empire is hard, (beat) we've been pushed back on all fronts the Romulans have been pounding our force with their plasma torpedoes. INT-BRIEFING ROOM Admiral Taylor, Captain Taylor, and Commander Martin walk into the briefing room and sit down at the table. Vice Adm. TAYLOR: We need to find away to defeat them, sort of surrendering. MARTIN: How are we gonna do that ma'am? VICE ADM. TAYLOR: You and someone from Starfleet Intelligence will take the Romulan scout ship into the border and gather intel on their new warbird. MARTIN: Admiral with all due respect I don't want someone from Starfleet Intelligence that is seeking glory, I want someone that I can trust to watch my back and not go off and look for glory. VICE ADM. TAYLOR: Alright who do you want on this mission Commander? MARTIN: Kyle Clarkson he's been wanting to get his hands on Romulan Technology for years this is the perfect mission for him, and plus I trust him. Admiral Taylor is shocked by this. VICE ADM. TAYLOR: Clarkson isn't a Starfleet Officer anymore he's been dishonorably discharged for the death of one thousand two hundred fifty-four Vulcan colonist Commander, and he's not allowed to help. MARTIN: That's not what my father told me, (beat) he made him the project manager of the Columbia-Class Starship designs for the NX-class Starships. VICE ADM. TAYLOR: (Sighs) Alright Commander he's on the mission let's just hope I don't regret my decision. Admiral Taylor leaves as Captain Taylor turns to her XO. TAYLOR: What the hell is wrong with you John, my mom doesn't like Clarkson after what happened to the Vulcan Colony. MARTIN: Marcia I rather have someone I can trust that isn't seeking glory. Taylor gets up and leaves the briefing room. EXT-SPACE A shuttle pod from the USS Yorktown leave the ship and docks with the Archer's launch bay one and is pulled up into the ship. CUT TO: INT-COMMAND CENTER Clarkson walks into the command center. CLARKSON: John it's good to see you again man look I know I said somethings that I didn't mean to but I was mad and angry at you for not sticking up for me when I was on trial for those deaths which I didn't cause. MARTIN: I know Kyle but that's not why I called you here to the Archer we've got a mission and I chose you to be my wingman on this. CLARKSON: Am I finally gonna get a look at Romulan technology? MARTIN: Yes you are man. CLARKSON: So what's the mission? MARTIN: We'll take the Romulan Scout ship across the border to a nearby Romulan shipyard that is designing a new type of Warbird that will help them win the war against us, (beat) after the mission is completed the Archer will meet up with us at the border and you can take the data to the Starfleet Corp of Engineers and we can work on away to take it out. CLARKSON: John I rather let you and your crew have the data cause you're out here risking your lives out here trying to find away to get an upper hand on the Empire and you find and you're ordered to give it to Starfleet Corps of Engineers. MARTIN: We'll leave at 1900 hours. Clarkson leaves the Command Center as Martin is thinking. EXT-SPACE Archer approaches the border. INT-BRIDGE (TACTICAL ALERT) CARLSON (Pilot): We're approaching the border now Captain. TAYLOR: Full stop Ensign Bridge to Launch bay two we're at the border. MARTIN (OC): Acknowledged Captain we're departing now. TAYLOR: Good luck Commander. MARTIN (OC): Thanks Captain we're gonna need it Martin out. The viewer shows the Scout ship departing the Archer and then cloaking. (End of Act One, Fade out)